It is my wish and my fate to protect you
by evening9primrose
Summary: Will hinata be able tp protect naruto,walk along side him and fight along side him? to overcome this so called weakness of hers she meets the person she least expectd to meet...yet not in reality...she is able to unleash something new...find out what...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is during the war. obviously an imaginary script…but it doesn't deter my hopes from wanting something like this to happen.. you know.. an amazing change like this…

Enjoy. This is my first go at fanfic..please be open about any improvements it may require and I look forward to honest reviews..sorry if you find my language atrocious at places, and if the story seems a little confusing or too fast paced, but I feel slow paced stories are a pain and fast stories make good reading…

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or its characters masashi-sensei does…if by god's grace I did hinata wouldn't be suffering so much angst and naruto wouldn't have been this dense. Gosh he's worse than the tropical forests..

Chap 1.

"I guess we form a good team after all, don't we kurama?" huffed out naruto still in his full beast mode. "yeah, you are not half bad either kid!" replied kurama. The nine tailed beast and the strongest of all the bijuus, also the closest to the juubi's strength. He took a great time to realize that naruto was different from his previous jinchuurikis yet he carried the same blood within him, the characteristic strong 'uzumaki' blood…. "come to think about it all my jinchurikis have been uzumakis.. first it was mito, then kushina and now naruto…..yet out of all of them this loud mouthed blonde ninja had made the change….had made him remember his "old man's" words, his and the rest of his kind's creater the rikaido sennin…he knew and the rest of the eight of them knew he was not just a legend, he was real and he was their father…" a small smile formed on him as he looked on at his young jinchuriki..no his 'leaf village's comrade' uzumaki naruto, he was their hope and power, about whom rikaido sennin was talking about, " we are counting on ya naruto! If it its you, I know you can definitely do it!".

"what are you smiling about, ooooooh did ya just think of a gag? What is it, tell me as well. I could do with a good laugh considering how things are now! Tell me please!", chirped naruto…kurama sighed at the blondes ever dense brain and reminded him that the enemy was now in possession off six of the bijuus chakra and also possessed the sharingan and the rinnegan and that he should concentrate on the battle than on what the kitsune was thinking which was also, (by the way) none of his business!...naruto pouted at this and kurama smirked. "uhh..naruto I think it's better we come up with a strategy to tackle that menace, he is proving to be handful to the all four of us…ok six of us now if I consider the bijuus our ally which I hope they are…." That was kakashi, he looked tired, overworked and there were purple bags under his eyes and more scars than ever…on the other hand guy sensei who used to always spout nonsense about youth and fire was just as exhausted, he had never released 7 gates of life and maintained it for a time as long as that, and it came as a shock that bee was reducing the number of raps in his conversations meaning he was taking this seriously…..they needed reinforcements and not just numbers but good powerful ones, and they needed it fast, but putting other shinobis in harm's way of bijuu chakra was something all of them were against….

"I was always chasing you and wanting to overtake you, wanted to be strong like you, but I am going to stop once and for all once this war is over…I will stop chasing after you because when this war is over I will walk next to you hand in hand so please wait for me naruto-kun….." these were the thoughts that were going in hinata's head as she ran ahead with her team mates kiba and shino followed by the reinforcements towards naruto's field. All three of them shared a bond with naruto. Kiba was his childhood friend and accomplice in all of their mischief in the academy along with chouji and shikamaru. All four of them used to cut classes together and trouble the sanseis to no end, yet all four of them played and laughed together, the bond was unbreakable. Shino considered naruto a friend and an important konoha comrade ,thus wanting to help him. And hinata used to admire him since the age of five….she admired how brave and strong he was, how he never gave up and she never knew when her admiration for him changed into love, though she knows he has eyes only for sakura, for her his smile that saved her is enough happiness and if he will be able to smile with sakura, so be it. On another side ino thanked her father for relaying naruto's feelings to everyone. Chouji warned naruto to anticipate the slim chouji's entry and shikamaru thinks that the dumb headed naruto will need a strategist since he can't work half of his brain to do that. Sai and lee are also rushing towards naruto's side with their ambush squad and lee screaming at the top of his voice, " let's not lose hope, whoever may the opponent be with our youth and bonds I am sure we will be able to defeat them, guy sensei and kakashi sensei are trying their best so is naruto kun! Let's do our best as well sai kun!" "so this is what it means to have bonds and friends this warm feeling…it feels good..wait for us naruto!" thought sai. And on another side sakura runs on and thinks, " you were always left with the most cumbersome tasks but this time not just me but every one of us will fight together with you, so wait for us naruto!"

"whoa! What's this? I can feel a whole lot of chakra surge coming up from behind and around us all of it feels familiar…no wait..what the….!" Naruto turns around and finds 4 teams of reinforcements rushing towards them and could see all of his friends the konoha 11…and the rest of the army formed due to the shinobi alliance. his surprise and happiness knew no bounds as he saw his friends rush to his help but he was sure this was dangerous and didn't want anyone to get hurt but then again he was reminded of how each and every one of them was strong and will be able to protect themselves and their comrades that is what makes the shinobi alliance and his friends the konoha 11…

******************************************************************************************"what is this? Reinforcements? Hmph, as if that is going to make a difference, fools, they do not realize that the magnitude of chakra I possess now is enough to blow up two to three nations with no efforts whatsoever….guess I might as well finish this off before it goes to my head and acquire the kyuubi and hachibi.." the masked man wiped the pearl of sweat which ran down his cheek… as he was about to launch a full-fledged bijuu dama at the sea of reinforcements, they anticipated that move and the various wind style users and earth style uses immediately created various barriers and deflections thereby protecting themselves and naruto's group from any major harm, the fake madara became rather impatient, he didn't have time to waste on those puny shinobi, he needed the kyuubi and hachibi, and he needed them fast…he combined the bijuu dama with his own chakra modified into chakra chains and launched combined attacks destroying most of the barriers and deflections, most of the reinforcements were eradicated as soon as they arrived. All this happened so fast that it took a while before naruto realized what was happening. He was so busy rejoicing that he forgot he was in the middle of a battle on top of that most of his own comrades were injured….neji, shino and sai were injured and sakura and ino were already busy healing the injured. It all happened in a flash…and he stood there stupidly trying to digest what had just occurred… his anger knew no bounds…immediately he started forming his own beast ball that had previously rivaled the 5 bijuu's beast ball….but kurama stopped him, " calm down naruto! This is not the time to be losing your cool, it was as good as a bait to lure you in, we have to think of a plan before we recklessly attack, don't forget we have reinforcements and other shinobis here that we must not include in our attacks, it'll just make things easier for that bastard!" "funny! That coming from you, since when did ya start protecting people?" retorted naruto who had already lost his cool, "NARUTO! I SAID CALM DOWN OR WE LOOSE FOR GOOD!" growled kurama… at this naruto kept quiet, he knew kurama was right… but he couldn't just sit there right? He had to do something, the masked man was still continuing his attacks on the reinforcements and they were trying their best to counter attack, the medic-nins had their hands full..and the two bijuus on their side were doing nothing..more appropriately couldn't do anything in fright of harming their own side. Just then the masked man saw his chance and aimed a chakra chain at the kyuubi… it was quick and naruto noticed it too late and wasn't quick enough to dodge it since he was still in his full beast mode, kurama cursed… naruto hastily stepped back, but just as he thought it was too late he saw a curtain of midnight blue blocking his vision and shading him… it was then that he realized something….no…someone had taken the blow for him, he looked up to see long midnight blue tresses and a vested shinobi in a crouched position as if holding on to something that had pierced its way through. It was then that realization dawned on him..he knew only one person with that kind of hair…. " hin-…aa..-taa?" he stammered….not knowing what else to say. She turned, an encouraging yet somehow pained smile on her face, " what…. are you doing…. naruto-kun? This is….not the…..to…spa…ace out, we ar..e figh—ting to p..pr..protect you..but..im…sure ..you don't want to be left out..!" she managed to say in between breaths and coughs of blood, the chain had squarely hit her an inch away from one of her vital but the damage was done, she had saved this one blow but she knew she woudn't be able to do much now… "so much for walking alongside him.." she thought to herself and fell to the ground not once leaving her hold on the chakra chain… as her eyes flickered shut she thought to herself. "this is it?... I didn't want it to end so soon, I had just started out after all… I wanted to become stronger, wanted to overcome my weakness, wanted to prove so many things to my father, to my clan, to naruto-kun, yet it's going to end here of all the places, without me getting a chance to tell him how much I care about him, how much I love him, I am sorry father I could not rise to your expectations, I am sorry neji nii san I couldn't do justice to your training, I am sorry kiba-kun shino-kun I wasn't strong enough, I am sorry naruto-kun I couldn't protect you any further though I want to! I am sorry everyone for always being a burden….i….am…."

-THUD—

Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers…it seemed as if his eyes would pop out, hinata had just taken a blow for him…again…why!...why? why did she something so reckless, what the hell did she mean that he would not want to be left out, what did she mean by this battle was to protect him why did she take the blow for him! Why was she always doing this, even if he did it, he always had support either from the nine-tails chakra or his own sage mode! But she… he saw her fall right before his eyes, it seemed nostalgic, this scene, as if this has happened before… someone had protected him from a direct blow with their own body…why was it so nostalgic. His mind wasn't working right, he was confused, angry, miserable, but could show no reaction, he heard a faint scream from somewhere, " HINATAAAAA!, NARUTOO! What the fuck are you doing catch her, she might die! Narutoooo, get a hold of yourself….naruuu…" but it all fell on deaf ears, naruto was shocked it all happened so fast! Since when did he start to lose control of the movements. All he could think of was one of his friends had taken a direct hit to protect him and he could do nothing to stop it! Suddenly his beast mode vanished and he was left with just the basic of the nine-tailed chakra mode. Kakashi rushed to his side and sakura to hinata's to fight a losing battle with her evident injury….

Meanwhile the masked man was kept busy with various styled jutsus and summons and of course the hachibi when he saw that he had already started to aim at the remaining two bijuus…

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update and a huge thankyou to the readers who have added the story to their alerts! I am really great full! Here is the next chapter, mind you the romance will happen eventually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -_- tough luck

"Hinata…Hinata HINATAA! Please oh please Hinata get a hold of yourself, something like this should not bring you down!...HINATAAA!..." sakura kept on pleading to an unmoving, pale as death unflinching Hinata, rather Hinata's body. She tried her level best to pump chakra into her system, tried to jolt her body's chakra lines back to life, she had already halfway dislodged the already deep chakra chain that was impaled into her stomach dangerously close to her vitals. The surrounding battle meant nothing to Sakura right now, she was too absorbed in saving the ever sacrificing Hyuuga, but was gradually losing hope. Warm tears trickled down her wounded cheeks as she fought a losing battle.. "please hinata don't die on me, please…we are comrades, you can't do this to us! You survived Pein, so this should not be able to stop you….please…" such thoughts clouded Sakura's mind and she did not notice a stray jutsu coming her and the currently lifeless Hinata. Just as she noticed it was too late, she would not be able to react on time, that's when her vision was blocked by a mini tornado of pure chakra, the jutsu was deflected. Neji stopped his kaiten, his back to Sakura, he said in a visibly strained voice…which was a first from the usually cool prodigy, " please…. Sakura…save Hinata-sama, save my little cousin… I haven't been a promising elder brother but I still want to protect her and her nindo…I beg of you..save her..she d-doesn't d-d-deserve this!" the stutter was enough to bring Sakura back and work full force, " I will save you Hinata, I know your love for that idiot, I will not let someone who loves that knuclehead so much to the extent of giving up their lives, die without a fight!"

"Naruto, don't let your concentration stray from your opponent! This is a war and there is no mercy, the opponent is 6 times more powerful than you even with the kyuubi chakra, get it?" but Kakashi's warnings did not reach Naruto the way they should have. "…..time…" whispered Naruto more towards himself than his sensei.

"Naruto…."

"this is the second time she has taken the hit for me! Protected me! And I could do nothing but watch like a total dork, what kind of a man am I if I can't protect my comrade, I don't understand Kakashi-sensei! I don't want anyone to die anymore except for that bastard right there! There are so many people I want to protect but he keeps taking them away! First my parents, the bijuus and now Hinata! I will definitely kill him!" spat naruto, eyes filled with rage and contempt for the masked man standing in front of him holding off the reinforcements effortlessly due to the monstrous amounts of chakra that he possessed. He boiled with rage, he just wanted ti rip im to shreds and suffer for what he did, he was engulfed by hatred towards the man… "don't get too ahead of yourself kid….be patient.. I am thirsting for that bastards blood as much as you are but we have to do it the smart way, we don't want anymore unnecessary sacrifices" ground out Kurama "…like that Hyuuga kid….i wonder why she seems so familiar…" Kurama got lost in his train of thought.

"ofcourse she is familiar, she is also a konoha ninja!" claimed naruto.

But Kurama didn't bother answering, he couldn't point a finger on it (well claw in this case) something about her "…. Oh well chuck it, got more important things on hand like that arse out on the field!"

" this is getting to me, why the hell do these small fries think they can defeat me with their below average jutsus, its pathetic, I cannot be wasting time with them, I cant stray from my aim…kyuubi and hachibi..i have to have them for my plan!" thought tobi while he counter attacked a few ninjas using water style attacks combined with lightning style attacks.

"SAKURA!" Sakura looked up from hinata's lifless body toards the source of the voice calling her. She saw Ino and Kiba rushing towards her. " how are her vitals, any sign of a pulse…?" asked Ino with worried and tired eyes, yet she showed immense determination, this war we are talking about, she cant afford to lose here! Sakura gave a faint yet hopeful smile to her childhood best friend, " I just found a faint pulse, so yeah she is not completely a goner, we can still save her! There is but one way, but the thing is only shizune-senpai and tsunade-sama knows the jutsu…we have to take her to her….." sakura trailed off realizing how limited their options were. " I will take her to shizune-san at the main base HQ…she is my team mate and also a very good friend…let me take her Sakura.." pleaded Kiba, his voice laced with sorrow and hope, akamaru whined in agreement. "Fine! I will go with you kiba, if one medical ninja is with you theni could keep providing first aid to her an keep her vitals in check.." responded Ino with a firm voice that left no place for arguments, sakura couldn't refuse at the fire she noticed in her friend's eyes so she merely nodded. Kiba gently lifted hinata bridal style and then placed her on akamaru…he pointed ino to ride on akamaru and hold hinata and they immediately sped off with kiba running alongside akamaru rather than on top of him as ino and hinata where already there.

Sakura gazed at that retreating figure for a bit longer and then turned around to face the gruesome scene in front of her, she pulled down he gloves and pinned up her hair and thought to herself, "please be okay you three, now to get to work! Shannaro!"

Kiba and ino were deep into the forest already, ino's hands kept glowing with the greenish-blue chakra keeping check for any changes in hinata's vitals, as they neared a clearing they spotted a few shinobis walking towards them their killer intent making itself highly visible, kiba thought they were being betrayed by the allied nations, but that was before he noted their strange movement pattern! They were the earlier fakes! "Shit! I thought they were already over with them…these bastards never know went to give up" kiba got ready to attack with his getsuuga but he needed akamaru and ino and hinata were also with him. He turned to ino and said, " please take hinata with you and go on ahead, akamaru and I will catch up after we finish with these sons of a gun!". Ino didn't want to leave him behind, she wanted to fight along with him but the thought of the already injured hinata getting involved was something she didn't want, she simply nodded and sprinted off thinking. " hurry up kiba!" as she ran on she heard kiba snarl "GETSUGA!" and a few trees blown to smithereens. Ino ran of for some more time but she was too worried about kiba, he had not yet caught up to her, as she thought about it, she lowered hinata and made her rest her back against a tree and sprinted back to see what was wrong. They were already nearing HQ so there would have been no enemies where hinata was lying now.

"Hiiiinaaata…..hina-chan, open your eyes my dear….little hina, can you hear me…", hinata heard a voice calling her, it was not shrill or too low, it was angelic like a warm hearth on a cold winter night, soothing her aching nerves. She wanted to keep listening to the melodious voice, but it was calling to her, so it will only be right if she responds. The voice was calling for her again but this time with a little more firmness yet the melody remained. Hinata cracked pen an eye….the last thing she remembered was being impaled by a chakra chain and her painful fall to the ground, she shuddered at the thought of a broken spine and the pain it would cause if she moved too much. She began to move slowly and carefully to avoid the pain, but shockingly she didn't feel any. She opened her lavender tinged orbs to meet a similar but more prettier than hers, lavender swirls staring back at her. She unconsciously "eeepd" at the sight, and she heard the voice again but this time she saw the owner of the voice too, " thankgod, gained consciousness at last, I thought you really did give up on your aspirations and decided to stop living, thankyou for small mercies oh lord!". The owner of the voice stood up from her previous crouching position and looked at hinata as if she was expecting something, a small amused smile playing on her lips.

"ummmm….ano….is t-t-this a-af-ft-terlife, a-am I d-d-dead w-who are you, a-and you have the same eyes of H-h-hyuuga?" the woman just smiled, a smile that showed tinges of amusement, mischief, adoration, pride and knowing….. 'just who is this lady? Where the hell am I ?' was all hinata could think at the moment….

Okaaaaaaaay so that was that, kind of a cliffhanger, sorry this chapter seems to be a little short will make up with a shocking plot in the next chapter! All you hinata fans out there are gonna love this new avatar I have planned for the shy heiress! So look forward to it.. btw I will be concentrating on hinata's story and character development for the next few chapters hence naruto and the others fight will not be spoken about for a while, so kindly bear with me, oh and you won't be disappointed! Reviews pweeeeaasee! Peace \m/ we out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yeah, so here is the third chapter! I got around 259 hits but please do review, or I wouldn't know if you are enjoying reading this at all! I may just stop due to lack of support please do give me your views on my thought process. And hinata fans a little gleeful moment for you guys, well in my story Hinata belongs to something powerful and legendary, I really want kishimoto masashi to start giving hinata and team 8 a little bit more panel space…well on to the story

* * *

><p>" ummm….who are you and where is this place? Am I d-dead a-a-already?" , Hinata asked wide eyed. She had no idea where she was or how she got here but all she could see was the strange woman smiling down at her. The woman had long midnight blue or maybe a little darker, shinier version of hinata's own hair which was tied into a lose ponytail and swept to one side of her shoulder. She wore a powder blue short kimono with short sleeves and black calf length leggings. She also had a fishnet undershirt under her kimono with a little fishnet poking out of her sleeves. She wore short-heeled strapped sandal much similar to Tsunade-sama's, noticed Hinata. As her inquisitive eyes trailed upwards taking in the woman's appearance who appeared to be well developed and maybe middle-aged, Hinata's gaze stopped at her face. Pale skin, pink lips, a pearly set of teeth barely visible through the faint smile playing on her lips and then she hitched her breath, ' Hyuuga eyes….!' , a fusillade of questions hit her mind like bullets.<p>

"Hyuuga eyes….? Are you from the H-h-h..Hyuuga clan?... j-j-just what is g-g-going on? W-w-where am I? p-p-ple-ease tell me…ummm…", Hinata looked at the woman with pleading eyes.

She berated herself for her stuttering in front of a complete stranger! 'great just great, way to go hinata! First you die then you make a fool of yourself in front of a complete stranger, not to mention a beautiful, goddess like woman who can roll her beautiful lavender swirls and kill maybe a thousand men!'

Suddenly out of nowhere the woman started laughing, it started off with a stifled giggle but led to loud peals of laughter. Hinata could not believe her ears, the sound was so melodious, just like music to ears, it might as well could have been a lullaby, then she heard the woman talking,

" Well, thank you very much young lady! You really do flatter me. Aren't you one interesting little Hyuuga.. hmmm?" and the woman smiled.

"….."

"Ah! That's right, so rude of me I haven't introduced myself and answered any of your questions yet have I now?" asked the woman, her smile still in place. " Oh, you must be wondering why I thanked you just now, aren't you?"

Not trusting her squeaky and stuttering state of mind, hinata went for a simple nod.

" You don't have to be so nervous with me Hinata, I know you too well for formalities right now, ne? well let us start with answering your questions, shall we?" said the woman, now setting herself opposite hinata on the surface of god knows what.

It was then that Hinata started taking in her surroundings, there were no plants or trees or dust or mud or anything that indicated that it was afterlife just an eerie starless night sky like environment... Her train of thought was interrupted by the voice of the only other person there.

"….ind, are you listening? Don't space out!" said the woman, apparently not liking the lack of attention Hinata was giving her, just when she was answering Hinata's questions.

" eh?... ummm s-s-o-rry..could you re-p-peat it once more?" stuttered hinata.

The woman sighed, " you don't have to be so nervous or scared, it's not like I am your enemy or intend to do anything, I am here for a specific duty that I must do and you are an important part of it, understand. Speaking of "here", this place is the deepest sealed corner of your very own mind!"

Hinata gave the woman a blank look not quite understanding what she meant. "…."

" like I said you are dead to the outside world….for now!" she stressed on the last two words. Not waiting for a reaction she continued, " now listen very carefully what I am about to tell you now because a whole army's life depends on how you take this, do you get me Hinata?"

Hinata could feel the slight firmness and urgency in the woman's voice, and could not help but think it was something very important, a flicker of hope had erupted in hinata, when the woman had stressed on the 'for now'… 'a whole army's life depends on how I take this information? Does this mean I can go back and protect Naruto-kun? Does this mean it's still not over for me? I can still be of help?'

"you can not only protect your Naruto-kun, you are going to protect the thing inside Uzumaki Naruto as well, and most importantly, YOU are going to have to defeat Uchiha Madara, who has been brought back by Tobirama's reanimation technique. The kages who are presently fighting him won't last, since he is more closer to Rikkaido Sennin after absorbing a part of Hashirama's powers… i am presently in your mind hinata so its obvious i can hear your thoughts too!" this time she waited for a response, but all she received was an open-mouthed hinata..

" okay, let me start from the beginning…. From the time of the sage of six path's era." She stopped to take in a breath and continued in a serious tone.

" During this time, the sage was extremely powerful and it is said that he created the moon that you see in the sky now.

But with that he created this uncontrollable beast, a huge mass of chakra with ten tails which was easily capable of destroying the moon. This beast was known as the Juubi and to protect the race, the Sennin himself became the jinchuuriki of the Juubi.

But as his end was approaching, he split the Juubi into 9 different forms of beasts starting from the one-tailed to the 9 tails. He created them with minds of their own and hearts as well.

They were born as little babies and were never meant to be the killing machines they are being used as now. He meant a life full of learning and peace for them and likened them to his own children.

The two sons of the Sennin were not as powerful as him as they inherited only a part of his powers. The elder inherited the doujutsu and the younger inherited the physical and the strong life force.

Since the younger one believed in love and peace the Sennin chose him to carry on his legacy and not the elder one who thought anything could be achieved by war and power!

The elder disliked this and turned against his brother, the descendants of the elder son are known as the Uchihas and the descendants of the younger were known as the Senjus. They were always at war these two clans and it started with the brothers, so you could say that the battle between Uchiha Madara and first hokage Senju Hashirama was fate…" her eyes glazed a little when she mentioned the battle between the first hokage and Uchiha Madara, nevertheless she continued.

" the Sennin feared the 9 beasts will be used for all the wrong purposes so one full moon while gazing at his own creation and pondering on what to do he created the new doujutsu that today is known as the byakugan!

He passed on the byakugan to a young girl from his village who was not a ninja but the first to be unafraid and show compassion for the beasts and considered them little children with a pure heart, he requested her to take care of his children for him and gifted her with another level of the doujutsu altogether, this doujutsu allowed her access to all kinds of elemental techniques and a few kekkei genkai that included usage of the elements and would change her left eye to resemble a dragon's. they eye that see all truth, the eye that can defeat the rinnegan the eye that was created by Rikkaido Sennin to protect the bijuus from his own sons.

The descendant of this woman were known as the Hyuuga. But there was one glitch, all the Hyuuga never inherited the dragon's eye, only the Byakugan, but then after a few decades it was found that the dragon's eye was passed down to every first born daughter only since only a woman can show motherly love.

this was not realized hence, the dragon's eye was never activated and the true essence in creating the Hyuuga clan was forgotten. It was to protect the bijuus and allow them and shinobi to co-exist.

Then during one birth, the girl almost died but then she was miraculously alive and when she opened her eyes one of her eye looked just like a dragon's eye. It was then realized that the power had to be released from its dormant state by encountering a near death situation. This little girl was named Hanazetsu, and she continued the Hyuuga tradition of protecting the tailed beast by protecting the 9 tails and sealing it inside Uzumaki Mito, with the Uzumaki clan's sealing techniques thus creating the 9 tails first jinchuuriki…this was a secret among secrets in the hyuuga clan itself"

The woman paused for a moment before continuing and watched hinata as she slowly tried to process this amazon of information.. 'there are a lot more shocks to come my dear you can't turn back now..' she closed her eyes and continued in a solemn tone,

" the protector of the 9 bijuus, guardian of the 9 tails and its jinchuuriki and the user of the '_Ryuumeigan' _(A/N: the name of the dragon's eye doujutsu) Hanazetsu is none other than ME….!"

* * *

><p>Sigh' finished, how was it? Too boring, confusing? I will answer any sort of question please please review! Well there is a lot more remaining for hinata to know so I can't return to the war yet…. R.E.V.I.E.W! m( _ _ )m<p> 


End file.
